


Swallowing

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (it's Dean's fault tho so...), Blow Jobs, Cas makes Dean work for it, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Implied Top Castiel, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sex Pollen, Swallowing, attentive Dean, idk if there's a word for this?, love potion, low libido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Dean spikes Cas’s coffee with a witchy love potion, but he is completely unprepared for the consequences.





	Swallowing

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised a tickling fic but that's not what I wrote sorry
> 
> Kinktober Day 28: Xenophilia | tickling | **swallowing**

Sam has told him countless times that he is too trusting, but it doesn’t even occur to him to be worried when the witch finally hands over her love-potion and Dean grabs it before it can reach Castiel’s hand.

“I’ll go burn this,” Dean promises, darting out the door while Castiel finishes questioning the witch. He forces her to relinquish her spellbook, which will hopefully stop her from anything too sinister. He decides that there is no need for further punishment. After all, one simple love-potion-gone-awry isn’t a good enough reason to kill her. The townsfolk had actually seemed happier after she had spilled the potion into the water supply.

Dean’s wearing a smug smirk when Castiel meets him at the car. “Dealt with the potion,” he says. “What say we turn in for the night and head home tomorrow?”

Castiel is far too trusting, so he doesn’t ask to see the empty jar, and agrees to return to the motel. He also doesn’t grow suspicious when Dean simply crawls into bed on arrival, instead of pulling a patented Get-Cas-In-The-Mood move.

As an angel, Castiel has a much higher tolerance for pleasure. When he had initiated a relationship with Dean, he had warned that a lack of physical arousal was mere physiology, not a reflection of his desire for his partner. Dean had taken to the challenge with enthusiasm, and took a particular delight in finding things that caused Castiel’s vessel to orgasm.

But tonight doesn’t appear to be a Get-Cas-In-The-Mood night, and Castiel thinks nothing of it. He snuggles into bed and lets Dean curl around his back. He doesn’t need to sleep, not really, but he finds it soothing, and Dean enjoys having him in bed, too.

In the morning he is awoken by the smell of coffee. Dean is smiling at him from the end of the mattress, holding a plastic cup out. And, since Castiel is far too trusting, he doesn’t question the odd show of morning pleasantness. He takes the coffee with a murmured ‘thanks’ and sips at it delicately. It has some odd flavours, he thinks. Faintly earthy, with something more… aromatic. He sips again, and looks up to see Dean watching him intently.

“Do you like it?” Dean asks.

Castiel shrugs. “It appears satisfactory.” Dean keeps watching him, and Castiel is unsure what the social protocol is for consuming hot beverages while under the gaze of a loved one. “Are you having a coffee as well?” Castiel finally asks, a little awkwardly.

“I’m about to get my morning wakeup,” Dean smirks. “How are you feeling?”

Castiel finally, finally grows suspicious.

“Dean,” he warns, “what have you—”

Dean quiets him by crawling up onto the bed. He takes the coffee cup away—Castiel had almost finished it, anyway—and pulls him closer. “You want me, angel?” he croons.

Castiel frowns. Dean seems excited by… something. “Are you feeling alright?” he asks.

Dean rocks gently on his lap, so slow it’s almost as if he doesn’t realise what he’s doing. “You feeling horny, Cas?”

It clicks.

Castiel glances over at his coffee cup, sitting on the bedside table.

“Dean. Was that… Did you poison my drink?”

“Not poison, angel. Just something to get you in the mood. Figured it’d bring you up to speed with the rest of us horny humans. Can you feel it?” Dean is practically rutting against Castiel’s thigh, now, and Castiel leans back to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Dean,” he says, voice high with consternation. “Did you read the witch’s spellbook entry on this potion?”

“Skimmed it,” Dean lies, then shrugs. “Don’t need to know the particulars. Makes humans horny. Hopefully angels too.” He winks, and leans in for a kiss. Castiel avoids him, barely.

“My love, if you had taken the time to read the entry, you would have seen that her potion made the imbiber irresistible, not the other way around.”

“Hm?” Dean isn’t really paying attention.

“The drinker is not affected, Dean. Only those in the vicinity. You already appear to be feeling some of the effects.”

“Wait.” Dean blinks himself awake, pulling back from Castiel’s neck where he had been sucking a bruise. “Are you saying I’m about to turn into one of those horny townspeople?”

“It seems that you are well on the way to that point, yes.”

Dean does a full-body shiver and blinks dazedly at the wall. “That’s not what I— _fuck!_ ”

“You have no one to blame but yourself,” Cas points out, but Dean is looking glazed and distant again.

“Um, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I uh… I’m gonna need you to fuck me, man.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, scowling gently up at his hopeless, irritating, lover. “I am hardly in the mood,” he points out. “I’ve just been poisoned.”

Dean whines. “Cas! Don’t leave me hanging, man!”

“You got yourself into this mess and you can get yourself out. And don’t call me ‘man.’ I am not a man.”

“Baby, Angel, Gorgeous, Beautiful, What do I gotta do, Cas?” He pushes Castiel back against the sheets, pawing at his pants to get his cock out. Castiel raises an eyebrow at him, but Dean doesn’t seem to notice, more intent on pumping his cock, trying to get a reaction. “Cas, angel, can I? Please? Can I?” He’s directing the question to Castiel’s cock, almost mesmerised by it, and despite Castiel’s earlier threat, he would never deny this to Dean.

“Of course,” he says serenely. “But after this we’re having a talk about boundaries.”

Dean doesn’t appear to hear him, and drops down to devour Castiel’s cock in one greedy gulp, taking him almost to the root. Castiel lets himself melt back onto the mattress. He can feel Dean’s lips and tongue and throat working him, but he has to chase down the specifically human reaction that turns these physical sensations into pleasure. It is not an easy task. Usually Dean is infinitely patient, tuning Castiel’s body like a live wire, but this morning there is an extra urgency about him. He is moaning around the limp length of Castiel’s cock. One hand is holding Castiel’s balls, and the other is wrapped around his own length, jerking crazily. He looks red and flushed, but as Castiel watches he doesn’t seem to be getting any closer to orgasm. He won’t be able to come until Castiel does.

Castiel closes his eyes and forcefully dampens his angelic form. It’s highly uncomfortable, but it allows him to focus more fully on the physical reactions of his vessel. Dean crows with delight as Castiel begins to perk up, and increases the speed of his fervent blow job.

Even with Castiel dampening his angelic form, it still takes a good quarter of an hour before he begins to feel the coiling pleasure in his belly that he associates with arousal.

On any normal occasion, this would be the prelude to, as Dean calls it, the ‘main event’. “Dean,” he calls, “I am suitably aroused to engage in penetrative intercourse, now.” Only after he says it does he remember that Dean had asked him to never call it penetrative intercourse ever again.

But Dean doesn’t look annoyed. In fact, his eyes are pupil-blown and glazed as he stares up at Castiel from the bottom of the bed. His lips are still stretched wide around Castiel’s cock and Castiel almost loses hold of his grace as the image sends an unexpected bolt of arousal down his spine.

Dean ducks his head back down and is apparently more interested in continuing to provide a fervent—if not a bit frantic—blow job. Castiel has no objections. He rather likes it when Dean allows him to come in his mouth.

Even with Dean’s increased enthusiasm, it takes another quarter of an hour before Castiel finally feels the first tingles of his orgasm. “Dean,” he warns, “I am about to—” Dean buries his head in Castiel’s crotch, nose shoved right into his belly, and Castiel cries out as his vessel seizes with pleasure.

He feels rather than sees as Dean shouts around his own orgasm, spilling across the bed in tandem with Castiel.

Castiel relaxes against the mattress, and releases the pressure on his angelic form. He leans down to draw Dean up with him, but Dean doesn’t follow. He’s panting against Castiel’s belly.

“Cas,” he gasps. “Cas, it’s not… I still need—”

Castiel looks down and, sure enough, Dean is still hard, despite the obvious evidence of his earlier orgasm.

“Dean,” Castiel chides, “how much of the potion did you use?”

Dean groans and looks suitably chastised. “The rest of it,” he admits miserably. “Fuck, Cas, I have to—” He doesn’t finish the sentence because he’s already mouthing at Castiel’s cock, sucking him back in.

Castiel sighs, and reapplies the pressure to his angelic form. It’s going to be a long day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what tomorrow's fic will be. TFWBT and interstitial recommended Crowley/Kevin so.........????
> 
> I'm aware that I'm way behind replying to comments. I see them all and thank you x1000 i swear I'll get to them when life gives me a chance. Love you aaaall xxxxx


End file.
